


And Now We Move Forward

by The3BsOfFanfiction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3BsOfFanfiction/pseuds/The3BsOfFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots centered  around the lives of Frisk and friends after the true pacifist ending. Open to suggestions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Progress

It wasn't easy integrating monsters into human society. With the whole 'Unholy abominations rising from the underground' and 'Go back to the hell you came from' thing. But, somehow, someway, through sheer DETERMINATION Frisk helped other humans somewhat accept monsters. Of course there was still racism between monsters and humans, interracial relationships were frowned upon, and it was incredibly difficult for most monsters to find shelter and a job. But the humans did not wage another senseless war against them (After a nice looooong discussion between Frisk and the authorities). Eventually, they found out that monsters' propensity for magic could actually be extremely useful! It could help with the energy crisis they had been dealing with for decades, discover new applications of science, and give a much needed boost to a dying entertainment industry. With Frisk as the official ambassador of monsters, things seemed like they would get better everyday.


	2. First Day Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School time has come around, now it's time for Frisk to go to school for the first time! Of course that only makes Toriel worry about them even more than she already does.

"My child, you're absolutely sure that you don't want to transfer into the school I teach at? It would be no trouble at all..." Toriel had been fretting about Frisk's wellbeing and education since the moment she met them, now that they were actually going to a proper school her worry had increased ten fold. What if they were bullied? What if they had a hard time making friends? Thousands of worries raced through her mind faster than you could say butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

"I'll be fine, Mom," Frisk said with a reassuring smile, "I've got all my stuff!" They proudly held up a red backpack filled to the brim with papers, pencils, and crayons.

"Do you have your lunch?"

"Yup!" Frisk excitedly showed off a sopping wet brown paper bag, halfway filled with cold spaghetti (courtesy of Papyrus and Undyne). "My shoes are on and my hair is brushed, I'm all ready for school!"

"Ah ah ah. I think you're forgetting something," Toriel picked her sweet child up, "This." She said right before she gave Frisk a barrage of kisses on their cheeks.

"Hahahaha! Mom! Stop! It tickles!" They giggled as Toriel's fuzzy muzzle tickled their face with every kiss.

"Now you're ready for school." She smiled, if only Frisk knew how happy they made her every time they laughed. They filled her lonely heart back when she needed it most.

"Okie dokie! I love you, Mom." Frisk gave her a big goodbye hug, and jumped down from her loving arms. They quickly scooped up their backpack and lunch, and was almost out the door when they turned and smiled at Toriel. "Bye bye, Mom!"

"Have a great first day at school, dear." Toriel gave a tender smile, knowing Frisk and their big heart, they would be perfectly fine.


	3. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amalgamates go home.

"Chill out, dad! There's snow problem with my puns!" Snowdrake yelled as he ruffled his feathers angrily. 

"I keep telling you, the essence of comedy is tragedy plus timing! Your act cannot stand on puns alone! Besides, they're not even decent!" His father snapped back at him, feathers equally as ruffled. It had been only a few days after they had reunited, and they were already at each other's throats.

"I'll stop making puns when hell freezes over!"

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. "Um... E-Excuse me... I would l-like to, uh, speak with the head of the household..."

"Snowdrake, you go to your room and we'll settle this later!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll put this on ice for now." He said with a sneer as he slammed the door behind him. The nerve of that boy!

Snowdrake's father ripped the door open, only to be shocked by the lizard monster standing their doorstep. "Dr. Alphys? Why are you here?"

"I, um, well... It's regarding your wife..." She fiddled with her claws nervously, she knew this was going to be incredibly difficult.

Snowdrake's father sadly looked at the ground and gave a small sigh. "I know she's passed on... Snowdrake misses her, and I... I just feel so lost and confused without her," He gave another mournful sigh, "I'm a horrible father."

"N-No! Y-You're not a bad father! It's just, um... There's someone you need to see." Alphys nervously stepped to the side and behind her was a hideous mutation of multiple monsters mashed together.

"Dar...ling?" The amalgamate whispered in a warped, distorted voice, but there was a familiar loving lilt to her voice. Too familiar.

"Y...You're... alive?" His voice choked out, tears welling in his eyes.

"Yes... I... Missed... You... And... Snow...drake... So... Much..."

He turned into the house and took a long shaky breath. "Snowdrake! There's someone who would like see you!"

"Yeah, I'm comin', I'm comin'. Chill out old ma-" Snowdrake stood there, frozen in his tracks. There was a long silence before he finally choked out a singular word. "M...Mom?"

"Snow...drake... My... Baby... Boy..." Before she could say anymore, he ran up and hugged her. He couldn't stop tears flowing from his eyes. She was alive. She was home. And that's all that mattered.

\-------------------------------------

Shyren hummed a short tune under her breath as she brushed her hair. Being on tour with Mettaton and his cast was tiring, but it was absolutely amazing to get to sing on stage and actually be cheered. Everyone had hated her singing before, but apparently to humans her little tunes sounded an angel's hymn. She was still incredibly shy and still can't look at anyone properly, but little by little she felt a bit more confident.

There was a soft knock on the dressing room door, Shyren nearly let out a shriek of alarm. "S-Shyren...? I need to speak with you..." Shyren recognized the voice immediately, it was Dr. Alphys the woman who created Mettaton and was responsible for the disappearance of her sister. The only person who ever loved her was taken away by this vile lizard.

She hummed out an angry melody as she opened the door. Not to see a trembling scientist, but to see an ungodly abomination. She let out a high pitched shriek and slammed the door shut, panting heavily as the thoughts whirled through her head. What was that!? Who was that!? And why did that thing look so...familiar? All of those questions were answered when the amalgamate she left outside her door began to sing. It was the song she and her sister would sing to each other. Shyren nearly began to cry when the singing stopped. It was time for her part. She cracked open the door and sang the accompanying melody. The amalgamate started singing again until the sisters finished their song.

Shyren could no longer hold back the tears as she opened the door to finally, for the first time in years, hug her sister once again.

\-------------------------------------

It was the usual chaos at the Dogi household. Lesser Dog and Greater dog were busy chasing each other around the cabin, Doggo was smoking dog treats and grumbling about the current collar trends, and Dogamy and Dogaressa? They were nuzzling each other constantly, mumbling sweet nothings to the other. Yes, everything was as chaotic as usual. Until everypuppy was alerted to a familiar smell they hadn't smelt in a long time. It smelt like family. They all rushed towards the source of the smell, which happened to be the front door.

There was only one soft knock beaten out when the dog monsters barreled out of the house. Lesser Dog was already lapping away at Alphys' face, Greater Dog let out a loud bark of joy, and the others were staring at the large glob of family smell that was once following Alphys. 

"Hahaha! N-No! Stop!" She was barely able to push Lesser Dog off of her and squeak out what she had come here to say. "T-This is your family! They're alive! All mixed together into a horrifying mass... But alive!"

Without a single second spared to process anything the scientist had just said, they all scrambled towards Endogeny and began licking, nuzzling, and cuddling the blob of puppy. Endogeny returned the joy by frothing the fluid leaking from its face hole. This was the best and most happiest of days for years to come.


	4. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares of the past can be the most terrifying...

"Stay here. I'll be back soon."

Frisk looked around confusedly, they were just falling asleep in their warm comfy bed, now they sitting on a white bench in a little park... Frisk's heart started beating rapidly, their body began to tremble with fear. Time had reset. They were back when... when they were all alone.

"Don't go!" Frisk pleaded with the woman, even though deep inside they knew it wouldn't change anything.

"Just stay here." The woman snapped angrily. She let out a sigh of annoyance as she began to briskly walk away from them forever.

"Mama! Please! Don't leave me here!" Frisk begged as they clung to the woman's long skirt. They didn't want to be alone. They didn't want to go hungry. They didn't want to hide under a bench when it was cold and rainy. They didn't want to wander around wondering if today will be the day they die.

The woman turned around sharply, glaring at Frisk with utter disdain. A flash of pain burst through their right cheek. Why did she hit them? Why did she hate them so much? They felt their heart shattering into minuscule irreparable bits. Oh god, she's gonna say it. She's gonna-

"I just wasn't ready for the responsibility. I never wanted a kid, but that bastard wanted one so bad and now he's dead! I never wanted you. **You should have never been born.** "

Frisk snapped awake. They could feel the tears trickling down their face. Why? Why should they care about her anymore? She hated them and they hated her, right? They could barely choke back the sobs that threatened to spill from their lips. What had they done wrong? Was it true? Should have they never have been born? Should they have just lied there and died when they fell down that hole? But then they wouldn't have met Toriel, or Sans, or Papyrus, or Alphys, or Undyne...

Frisk lugged themself out of bed and tiptoed quietly into Toriel's room. They tried their best to make it look like they hadn't been crying before giving a small tug on Toriel's nightgown. "M...Mom?"

There was a brief rustling of sheets before Toriel was sitting up, facing the small child. "What is it, my dear?" Her voice filled with concern. Frisk nearly broke down sobbing from the amount of love in her words.

"Bad dream... C...Can I sleep with you?" They asked quietly. A warm, fuzzy thumb brushed away a tear Frisk did not know they had shed. They couldn't hold back anymore. It was like a dam had burst. Toriel scooped the sobbing child into her arms and hummed a soft lullaby.

"It will be alright. I'm right here." She whispered gently.

"Al...Always...?"

"Always and forevermore. Because I love you too much to let you go."

"I... I love you too, Mom..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here's a thing. I tried.


	5. Autumn Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne wants to go on another date with Alphys. The problem is, where?

Undyne decided that now would be freakin' awesome time to go on another date with her lovable dork. But where would they go? What should they do? Alphys didn't have as much endurance as she did and she was kinda sorta banned from the convention center. (Which _totally_ wasn't her fault, how was she supposed to know that those humans weren't picking a fight?) It absolutely had to be out of the house. Alphys had been binge watching anime for days now and Undyne was getting more than a bit concerned. Well, when all else fails, to the Internet! Undyne flopped into her fish themed office chair and started a basic search.

'Outdoor date ideas in fall', short sweet and to the point! She clicked on the first link called '50 Fun Fall Date Ideas', this would have all the answers! She scrolled through the list, weighing her options. Haunted house? Nope. Bedroom makeover? Hell no! Apple picking... That sounded pretty fun, but where do apples come from!? Undyne pounded her desk, nearly breaking it into pieces (again). No way is she giving up! After a quick search she began looking for nearby apple orchards with a burning passion.

\-------------------------------------

"Alphys!!!! Get your rear into gear, 'cause we're going out!!!" She bellowed as she kicked Alphys' apartment door off its hinges.

"W-W-What!?!? Oh crap! U-Undyne! I-I'm not even dressed, the apartment's a mess, I'm all gross and sweaty, and...and..." The little lizard flew into a frenzied panic.

"Don't worry! I'll _pick_ something out!" She laughed energetically, this was going to be the best date in the history of dates!

\-------------------------------------

"Um... Undyne? I appreciate the, uh, sentiment, but, um, do I have to wear the blindfold?"

"Yes!!! It's a surprise!!! We're almost there! ...Okay! Now you can take it off." Undyne slipped the blindfold and stood back so Alphys could admire her brilliance.

"You brought me to... an orchard?" Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly the reaction Undyne was hoping for but just what until she heard what was in store.

"Yeah! An APPLE orchard! We're gonna go pick apples!" She grasped Alphys' claw, "Let's go!!!!!"

The autumn leaves fell gently in the breeze as Undyne walked with Alphys, claw in webbed hand, to the biggest apple tree they could find. Undyne summoned an energy spear and skewered a big juicy apple off a branch. She took a bite out of the red fruit and marveled at the sweet taste. Alphys smiled, seeing Undyne happy was better than episode 37 of 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie'. She reached for a low hanging apple and nibbled shyly at the flesh.

"Hey, you got something on your face."

"H-huh? Where!?"

"Calm down let me get it." Undyne moved her face towards the small scientist and sneaked a small, chaste kiss on her lips. Alphys felt like exploding. She didn't have much time to react when Undye suddenly hoisted her up onto her shoulders. "You good up there?"

"Y-Yeah!" She squeaked out through the claws covering her blushing face. Undyne was just so amazing and perfect. And Undyne loved her. She could've had anyone, but she loved her.

"Let's see who can find the biggest apple! Loser has to do whatever the winner wants!"

"Y-You're on!"

Alphys loved Undyne and Undyne loved Alphys. No ifs ands or buts. Just love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I couldn't get Undyne's character down. But try to enjoy!


	6. Knock, knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns can be good pickup lines if you try hard enough.

Sans was not a nervous nelly. If you asked him he'd say he's got a pretty good _backbone_ , but there are a few things he is absolutely terrified of. One of which being Toriel finding out about his major crush on her. He couldn't help falling in love with a fellow dork, that and she was kind, caring, loving, a great cook... Well, you get the point. The skeleton was hopelessly in love with her. But he also knew about Toriel's bitter divorce with Asgore. What it okay to love your ex-boss's ex-wife? It just seemed way too risky. So Sans kept his secret locked away in a little box and kept on working his eight part time jobs.

"Sans, do you like Mom?"

Well that was the plan at least.

"what? of course i like toriel. she rocks. one could stay she's my o _pal_." He joked, hopefully distracting the kid.

"Nooooo! I meant if you _like_ like her! The kissing and dating kind of like." The kid crossed their arms in frustration.

"well that's, uh..." The skeleton mumbled nervously.

"You DO like her!" Frisk gasped, "Wow... Does that mean you're gonna marry her and be my dad?"

"whoa whoa whoa kid. slow down," Sans took a deep breath, "okay, i may possibly have the tiniest crush on your mom, but you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

The skeleton fumbled through his brain looking for a good excuse. "uh, it's a grownup thing. you'll understand when you're older."

"But...But..." Frisk scowled, "Fine. But if I can't tell anyone, you have to tell Mom that you like her. Or else I'll tell everybody."

Knowing the sheer DETERMINATION that kid had, that wasn't an empty threat. Sans let out a sigh of defeat, he couldn't win this round. "...okay. i'll do it. but i'm no good at mushy stuff, got any ideas?"

"Mom likes cooking so maybe..."

\-------------------------------------

The next morning Toriel was getting the ingredients ready for breakfast. Today's breakfast would be banana muffins, she decided. There was this recipe she found that she wanted to try, but just didn't have the time with all the schoolwork to be corrected and lessons to plan. Toriel had all the things she needed except for the most important part, the bananas. She looked around for the long yellow fruit, where could they be? Oh there they were! On the counter near the fruit bowl. As she picked up the tropical fruit she noticed a message scrawled into the banana's peel.

"I find you quite _appealing_."

She burst out into a joyful laugh that could be heard from miles away. Sans, who was hiding outside the kitchen, pumped his fist. It was working! Or... Was it? She laughed at all his jokes, so why would this be any different? Sans excitement quickly faded into self-doubt. He really was bad at this wasn't he...?

This continued for the next two weeks. Sans would leave an anonymous food pun where Toriel could find it, and Toriel would laugh like it was the best thing she had ever read. It made Sans' heart leap with joy to hear Toriel laugh, but he couldn't help feeling that he wasn't getting his feelings across.

Today he was cutting a stick of butter in half and leaving a note next to the plate. Just which one should he go for? ' _You'd butter believe I'm in love with you_.' Sans blushed, there was no way he could say that let alone write it. He was suddenly struck with punderful inspiration. ' _You're my butter half._ ' He began scrawling down the joke when he noticed that Toriel was standing right behind him.

"um, uh, i can explain!" He struggled to hide the note in his pockets, dropping it on the floor. The skeleton tried to snatch the note, but Toriel was faster. Oh crap, she began reading it! Sans felt himself melting from the absolute embarrassment of it all.

"Knock, knock."

"w...who's there?" He looked at the goat confusedly.

"Olive."

"Olive who?"

" _Olive you too_."


	7. Making My Heart Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How lovely it is to dance a waltz and fall in love.

"May I have this dance?" The robot suavely offered his hand.

"Y-YES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL DANCE WITH YOU!" The skeleton accepted without a moments hesitation, "DON'T FEEL ASHAMED BY YOUR LACK OF DANCING PROWESS. I WILL GLADLY SHOW YOU HOW TO...TO..."

"Ballroom waltz, darling." He chuckled.

"Y-YES THAT! NOW, LET'S TEST YOUR KNOWLEDGE!!! WHAT DO WE DO FIRST?" Papyrus tugged at his scarf in a way that was _absolutely not_ nervous at all, thank you very much.

"First, you have to stand up straight-"

"DONE!!!"

"And relax your shoulders, darling." Mettaton looked at the skeleton lovingly as he finally stopped being so tense. "Now, put your left hand on my shoulder." Papyrus quickly made L's with both his hands and placed the correct one on Mettaton's sleek shoulder. The robot slipped his metal arm underneath Papyrus' arm and gently supported the skeleton's back. 

"G-G-GOOD. GOOD. YOU'RE DOING GREAT." The Great Papyrus wasn't going to be defeated by a mere gentle touch! Mettaton took hold of Papyrus' other boney hand and interlaced his fingers with the other's. The date power was almost too much for Papyrus to handle! What step in the book was this!? Mettaton pulled Papyrus close, he could feel his heart exploding.

"Can you follow my lead?" He smiled with all his heart.

"OF COURSE! THERE IS NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT DO!!!"

"Alright then, darling. And one two three, one two three..." They began a slow albeit clumsy waltz, but Mettaton didn't mind. Even when Papyrus accidentally stepped on his boots. They twirled and dipped and spun until they couldn't dance anymore, laughing all the while.

"H-HEY METTATON. C-CLOSE YOUR EYES." The skeleton suddenly spoke up after a few minutes of quiet bliss.

"Anything for you, darling~" He closed his eyes obediently, wondering excitedly what was about to happen. There was a soft clink on his metal lips and Mettaton's eyes flashed open. Did he just...!? Oh he did. "No fair~! I wanted to do that first!"

"I'M SO SORRY I TRIED I JUST I DON'T HAVE LIPS- WAIT, WHAT????" The tall skeleton was red in the face.

"Oh well." Mettaton planted a swift peck on Papyrus' cheek bone, this was better than any romcom role he'd ever had. And unlike any other television program, this would never be cancelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sans felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to punch Mettaton in his smug face.)


	8. Rainy Day Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining, it's pouring, and Frisk isn't gonna waste time snoring! It's the prime time for play!

Frisk jumped into another puddle with a big splash. Playing in the rain was a lot of fun! Not only did they get to wear their yellow raincoat and goulashes, they also got to stomp in lots and lots of puddles!

"Hahaha!" Frisk's smile grew happier and happier by the second. They ran around finding snails crawling on the leaves of brushes, worms wriggling on the pavement, a even a Froggit hopping about. Frisk gave a friendly wave and the Froggit politely croaked back.

"Yo! Dude!" Frisk turned around to see Monster Kid running towards them, coved head to toe in mud. Frisk was intrigued by the lumpy glop of mud precariously perched upon Monster Kid's head.

"There's mud on your head! Let me get that for you." They reached to brush the goop off their armless friend, only to be surprised when he jumped back, slipped, and fell on his bum. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! And it's not just mud, it's a mud pie! Some humans taught me how to make 'em, so I wanted to show ya!" He looked behind him disappointedly and saw his masterpiece splattered on the sidewalk, "Or I wanted to."

Frisk felt really bad for accidentally breaking his friend's creation. What could they do to make it better? They couldn't fix it, but maybe they could make a new one! That's it! "Can you teach me how to make mud pies?" They asked shyly.

"Sure!" Monster Kid cheered up immediately and dashed off to the best patch of muddy ground the humans had shown him, Frisk struggling to keep up with the energetic little boy. "Yo! Over here slowpoke!"

The kids bent down, scooped up as much mud as they could, and began squishing and squashing it until the mud resembled a pie-like shape. Frisk even had the idea of decorating them with pebbles and twigs, making their pies look like true culinary masterpieces! The two stood back and admired their handiwork. 

"Hey! I'm gonna give this to my mom!" He nudged the best looking pie with his foot, "Can you...? Y'know, put it on my head? No arms."

"Okie dokie!" In all honesty Frisk was a little upset that Monster Kid chose the one they wanted to give to Toriel, but they decided it was better for Monster Kid to be happy than to be selfish. They plopped the mud art on their buddy's spiked head. "Here ya go!"

"Bye, Frisk!" He yelled, already running towards his little house down the street.

"Bye bye!" Frisk waved happily. After Monster Kid went home Frisk was left with all the other pies, and couldn't decide on which one to give to their mom. The one with the twig candles? The one with pine cones sticking out the sides? Frisk thought and thought until they saw the perfect pie. It was on the small side but it the pebbles on top of it looked like a heart! They delicately picked up the mud pie and walked carefully back to their home. Mom was going to love his gift!

\-------------------------------------

It turned out that Toriel wasn't too happy with Frisk plopping a glop of mud on her clean white counter. She was about to give the child the scolding of a lifetime until she saw the heart shape made of rocks. She couldn't stay mad at them. She gave Frisk a big hug while Frisk smiled proudly.

"Thank you for the lovely present. However, next time let's keep the mud outside, okay?"


	9. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everybody!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GIVE SPAGHETTI TO THE HUMAN CHILDREN????"

"papyrus, i love you bro, but these kids want candy. not pasta."

"BUT SPAGHETTI IS A LOT MORE NUTRITIOUS THAN CANDY!!"

"what can i say? it's tradition bro. aaaand done!" Sans tied the knot tight on Frisk's black cape, "how's it look kiddo?

Frisk twirled around admiring their cool Halloween costume Toriel had made. It was perfect! They stretched out the cape and flashed their plastic fangs. "I'm a vampire and I'm gonna suck your blood! Vlahaha!" The kid said in their best Romanian accent.

"oh really now? guess papyrus will be getting all the candy cuz you'll be so full." He teased.

"...I'll suck your blood AFTER trick or treating."

"CAN WE GO NOW???" Papyrus, who was dressed as Jack Skelington, tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yes, ve are all ready to go! Vlahaha!" Frisk eagerly grabbed their purple plastic pumpkin pail. Tonight was going to be great! Everyone was all dressed up... But Sans didn't seem to be. "Wait... Sans are you gonna wear a costume?"

"i am wearing a costume." He opened his hoodie and showed off a green shirt with the word 'bean' written on it in sharpie. "i'm a _green bean_."

"OH MY GOD SANS. REALLY???" The tall skeleton groaned. Sans just smiled at his brother.

"You should get going before it gets too dark outside." Toriel gently urged. 

"See ya later, Mo- I mean, I vill return soon, Mother!" Frisk said as they jumped excitedly out the door.

"That child..." Toriel chuckled, Frisk really was a bundle of joy weren't they? "Keep them out of trouble and don't stay out too late and-"

"it's cool, tori. i'll keep an eye socket on them."

She took a deep breath and recomposed herself. "Go enjoy yourselves. Happy Halloween!"


	10. Different Day, Same Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy being yourself, but things will get better.

"Get out and stay out you **freak**!"

"heh. that's smarts." Sans rubbed his aching side. He'd just been thrown out of an establishment the second he set foot inside. Again. It had become so frequent that Sans didn't even care anymore. It wasn't just him, lots of monsters faced discrimination every day. How do you think Papyrus got that sports car? They nearly wet their pants when they laid eyes on the brothers. They cowered in fear and just gave him the car to insure their survival, which was never in danger in the first place. At least there wasn't any blood shed anymore. Thank god. Sans sighed, hopped on his little green bike and began the long ride back to their suburban home. All the while children pointing and laughing, adults scornfully glaring, and animals running at the sight of him.

"hey. i'm back." Sans said to an empty house. Oh yeah, Toriel was working late tonight, Frisk was at a friend's house, and Papyrus was at his lesson with Undyne. Sans let out a lonely sigh, he was just utterly exhausted. He flopped onto the couch and turn on the TV, he didn't care what was on he just needed a distraction.

"-in related news; newest monster star Mettaton has recently donated 10,000 gold to cancer research. He has made a statement saying, 'All people, no matter what species, should be given the gift of a long healthy life. And I for one can't stand seeing that gift being ripped away.' One can only hope this improves human-monster relations. And now onto the weather with our new weathermonster..."

"looks like that robot's doin' good out there." Sans smiled a little, things are getting better. Little by little, but Rome wasn't built in a day. He yawned and was soon snoozing away on the couch. He was in such deep sleep that he didn't notice Toriel draping a warm blanket over his little body.

"Sweet dreams."


	11. Hooray For Hating Our Jobs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody needs a break now and then, some people more than others.

Burgerpants took a long drag from his cigarette. Thank god he was finally outta that hellhole. And into straight into another one. Apparently his boss thought it would be a great idea to have him join on tour. As the tree. THE FREAKIN' TREE. WHY WOULD THEY NEED A TREE THEY ARE LITERALLY JUST SINGING!! He barely resisted the urge to smash his face into the nearest brick wall. Better than flipping burgers and salting them with your tears of regret. This time, oh this time Burgerpants had an actual chance at a future!

"Hey. Bum me a cig?" A human woman suddenly asked. She looked... well not not attractive. He shook the pack and out popped the rolled up tobacco. The woman delicately plucked the cigarette from the pack and gave it a light. She took a puff and let it out with a sigh of relief. "God, I needed that. Crap day for you too?"

"Y-Yeah..." The cat-like monster sputtered out nervously.

"That new robo-diva has been driving people up the wall! God knows how monsters put up with his egotistical crap all the time..."

"I know, right!? He was even worse in the underground if you can believe it. He used to record and play songs about how useless I was at my job."

"Really? Whatta prick!" She took another drag, "What work ya do back then? Crew work?"

"I wish! He stuck me in a dead end fry cook job. They served burger made of sequins and glue. SEQUINS AND GLUE. AND THE WORST PART IS PEOPLE ACTUALLY BOUGHT AND ATE THAT CRAP! Oh god, I can still remember the welcome speech. ' _Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger. Sparkle up your day (TM)_.' You know I once actually wanted to work with Mettaton. Well careful what you wish for!" He ranted angrily, finally someone else who understands him! Besides his little buddy Frisk.

"Wow. Sounds like you've been through some rough times. But, hey things are better now, right?" The raven haired woman took another drag, "My name's Diane. What's yours?"

"I guess... And everyone calls me," He took a long puff from his cigarette, "...Burgerpants."

"Tell the story."

"Huh?"

"Dude. Nobody gets a nickname like that without a story. Spill the beans."

Burgerpants looked around nervously, a total stranger just asked about the most embarrassing moment of his life. "Well, uh, it all started when..."

\-------------------------------------

"Geez man. Monsters like that are not even worth the light of day. You deserve better." 

Burgerpants was a bit shocked, normally people would just laugh at his misery, even his little buddy giggled a little! But this human... She was actually empathizing with him.

"The are good people out there, it's just people always focus on the worst of 'em 'cause it's a better story. Trust me, I know what it's like to be screwed over by people you thought were very nice," She put a sympathetic hand on the cat monster's shoulder, "Wanna head out for a drink sometime and rag about our crappy lives?"

If he were already legal he'd be an alcoholic. "Um, I'm only 19..."

"Eh, you can just come on over to my place and chug a few beers. No one has to know." Diane shrugged.

Burgerpants thought for a bit, then remembered that he hated his job and couldn't care less if he came in with a hangover. "Yeah. Let's do that."


	12. Skeleton Teacher Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what it would be like to have a monster parent meet up with a teacher...

Mrs. Thompson sat down at her desk and sighed tiredly. Even half days were exhausting when you have to wrangle excitable little kids, but there was always joy in seeing them so happy. She pulled out the next file from the alphabetized cabinet, it was almost time for Frisk's first parent teacher conference. Mrs. Thompson was, to say the least, a tad concerned when Frisk said their mother was a goat monster, but she would keep strong. She had dealt with temper tantrums and impromptu paint fights, she could handle this!

The wooden door creaked open and Frisk came dashing into the classroom, dragging a... Oh dear lord, was that a skeleton!? If Mrs. Thompson were a weaker woman she would have fainted, but she kept up face and smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Thompson! Mom's really busy with work so she couldn't come, but Sans came instead! Say hi Sans!"

"heya. kiddo says that you're a really good teach. nice to meetcha." The... urp, skeleton offered his hand for a friendly handshake.

"T...The pleasure's all mine." She gave Sans a firm handshake, not expecting the sound of a whoopie cushion going off. What in the-!?

"heh heh. whoopie cushion in the hand trick. gets 'em every time. don't take it personally, it's just an icebreaker thing." He said as he slid into the chair. That skeleton sure was a bit of an oddball wasn't he?

"I-If you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with Frisk? This is a parent teacher conference after all."

"oh that. i'm, uh, dating his mother. we're not married but we try our best to be good guardians for frisk." He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Mrs. Thompson relaxed a bit and smiled. It was just like whenever Dale introduced himself as her husband, a bit nervous but filled with glee. 

"Well, let us carry on then. Frisk has been doing quite well academically, they have been doing great at developing reading skills but seem to be struggling a little bit in math."

"I get the numbers mixed up sometimes..." Frisk mumbled.

"hey, no worries kiddo. everyone has _sum_ thing they have a bad time with." Frisk giggled at the horrible pun. This skeleton was just like the typical dorky father, she thought. "how's frisk doing social wise?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry. Frisk gets along very well with others and does their best to resolve any conflicts that arise. They will try to help anyone who doesn't understand the lesson and help other children stop crying when they're upset." 

"high five kiddo!" Frisk gave an energetic smack to the skeleton's palm. "i'm so proud of you. we're all so proud of you." Sans ruffled the child's hair.

Maybe monsters weren't as bad as she first thought. Maybe they were just as normal as the rest of us.


	13. Papyrus' Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punnageddon begins.

"hey, tori. why was the tomato red?" Sans grin grew wider just thinking of the punchline.

"I don't know, why was the tomato red?"

"because it saw the _salad dressing_!" And just like that Toriel guffawed so hard she could barely stand up straight.

"YOU TWO ARE THE WORST. I'M RIGHT HERE." The tall skeleton groaned.

"i know."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS???"

"because tori finds it quite _humerus_."  
Toriel's laughing fit doubled in volume and Sans joined in. That woman's laugh was just too darn contagious!

"here's another one; what did the fisherman say to the magician? _pick a cod, any cod_."

"Stop! Stahahahap! My sides huhuhurt! Pfft! Hahahaha!" Toriel took a few deep breaths, eventually regaining her composure. Her ears perked up a bit, a pun had been born.

"Oh! Oh! I got one! Hey, Papyrus, what do you call a fake noodle?" Toriel and Sans both looked at each other with goofy grins, the apuncalypse was about to rain down.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME."

"An impasta!" The dorks bellowed in unison, laughing while Papyrus groaned in embarrassment. Life was really was Gouda, couldn't be cheddar! Sorry if that was a little bit cheesy, but hey that's what jokes are for!


	14. Nothing Feels Good When You Have The Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold and flu season sucks.

It was the usual morning with Papyrus making his special breakfast spaghetti, Sans drinking straight from the milk carton just to mess with his brother, and Toriel already working in her classroom. Yup, the usual morning... Except, where was Frisk? They were usually up at the crack of dawn, but now it's almost time for Frisk's bus to arrive.

"i wonder if the kid's still asleep..." Sans mumbled worriedly, staring at the empty seat.

"THE HUMAN IS GOING TO MISS OUT ON MY CULINARY BRILLIANCE AT THIS RATE..." The two were interrupted by the sound of footsteps plodding down the stairs. Frisk, still in their pajamas, climbed up onto the empty chair. Papyrus excitedly placed a plate of breakfast spaghetti in front of the child's nose, "THERE YOU ARE FRIEND!! ARE YOU READY FOR SPAGHETTI???"

Frisk silently and shakily tried a bite. Sans began to worry, Frisk usually shoveled down the food in a matter of seconds and always asked for seconds. They shoved the plate away after a few tiny nibbles, looking away disinterested. "Not hungry..." Frisk rasped.

"kiddo, you feeling ok?" Sans put a boney hand on Frisk's forehead, "for not lookin' so hot, you feel a bit warm..."

"...feel yucky..." The kid barely said above a whisper, breaking into a small coughing fit.

"i'm gonna go get the human thermometer, stay here, alright?"

The child suddenly clutched Sans sleeve, "No! Don't go! Stay... Please..." Tears welling up in their eyes.

Sans sighed, "hey pap, could ya-"

"ON IT!"

"alright, kiddo, can you show me where the yucky is?" Frisk pointed at their head, throat, tummy, and began rubbing their arms all over their achy body. Looks like the poor kid had the flu. Papyrus came bolting down the stairs, thermometer in hand, and gently placed it underneath the child's tongue. One minute. Two minutes. Beep beep! Sans looked at the number and frowned, "101.2... c'mon frisk. you're going back to bed."

"...k..." They took hold of Sans' hand with their clammy one, and was lead up to their room. Frisk sluggishly climbed into bed, coughing miserably. "Hate feeling icky..."

"no one likes bein' sick. trust me." Sans worries doubled when the kid started breathing hard, either they couldn't breathe or- Sans quickly shoved a trash can into Frisk's arms. The kid emptied the small contents of their stomach into the can, crying all the while.

"I want Mommy...!" They sobbed. Sans felt his heart shatter, the kid was in so much pain and he didn't know what to do. He whipped out his phone and fumbled with the keyboard anxiously until he finally sent Toriel a message.

'frisk's sick. i think they have the flu they just threw up and want you what do i do!?'

After a few moments of distress on Toriel's end, she finally calmed herself and replied, 'The most important thing right now is to keep calm and get them comfortable. I'll do my best to come home early. Make sure they'll be okay.'

Easier said than done. How do you make a sick kid feel better? The only experience he had was way back when Papyrus got sick... Sans started rubbing Frisk's back soothingly, mumbling things like "it'll be ok." and "mom's coming." which seemed to slow the child's tears.

"want some water?"

"...uh-huh..."

Sans paused for a bit, uncertain whether it truly was okay to get water. He slowly walked out the door, watching Frisk the entire time, and got a glass for the kid. Frisk sipped a little bit of the cool liquid, easing their sore throat a little bit.

"hey kiddo, ya know what the chickpea said when she had the flu? i falafel." Sans sigh with relief when the kid weakly smiled at the joke.

"SANS IS EVERYTHING OKAY?? I THOUGHT I HEARD FRISK CRYING." Papyrus creaked open the door just enough so he could peek at the child.

"Pa...ppy..." Frisk stretched their little arms out for a hug, which Papyrus eagerly gave.

"FEAR NOT YOUNG FRISK! I SHALL SUMMON UNDYNE AND ALPHYS AND WE SHALL MAKE THE GREATEST GET-BETTER SPAGHETTI IN EXISTENCE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" The tall skeleton bolted out the door, while Sans made a mental note of where the fire extinguisher was.

"my brother's really cool isn't he? knowing him, he'll probably tell everyone that you're sick and then everyone will come to take care of you," He said as he tucked the ill child in, "but for now just try getting some sleep."

"Story...?"

"of course," He scanned the small bookshelf for a proper bedtime story, "hmmm... how about this one? it's one of papyrus' old favorites." The skeleton held up a bright colored book titled 'Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny'. Frisk gave a sleepy nod and Sans began the tale.

About halfway through the story, Frisk tiredly tugged on the skeleton's sleeve, "Love you Dad..."

One could only imagine how much his heart swelled with love when he heard those little words. "love you too, kiddo. feel better soon."


	15. Self Esteem Issues and The Love That Helps Fix Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all hate our past failures, but sometimes they come crawling back into our minds and tear us apart.

Alphys was having one of those days. One of those days were you lock yourself up in your room, not doing anything but think about past mistakes. One of those days were you hate yourself even more than usual, but don't have the energy to cry. One of those days were the darkness inside your soul eats away at your mind until the only thing left is an empty shell of a sentient being. Even if the Amalgamates were returned to their families, the nightmares, the self hatred, the fear, they didn't stop. She could still hear them, screeching and wailing inside the walls of her apartment.

_**Why did you do this to us!? Kill us! Kill us please! It's all your fault! Liar! When can we go home? Liar! Witch! Cold blooded lizard! LiarLiarLiarLiar!** _

"I'm sorry..."

_**Sorry doesn't end our suffering, mad doctor. You brought us back from death to hellish pain. Horrible! Unforgivable! You cannot refute that, for it is the truth!** _

"..."

_**Say it! Say it aloud! 'I am a horrible, unforgivable, wretch of a monster!' Speak the truth, Alphys!** _

"Alphys!!! Snap out of it!" Undyne wrapped her arms around the little lizard, releasing Alphys from her mental prison.

"U-U-Undyne... W...What are you doing here...?" She mumbled as she preemptively wiped the tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"I tried calling you 47 times and you wouldn't pick up!" Undyne hugged tighter, "I got really worried and I find you like... this!"

"I'm fine..."

"I know you're not! Look me in the eye and say it if you're so sure!" Alphys barely looked up before she broke down sobbing into Undyne chest. 

"I'm sorry...! I'm so sorry...! I'm...! I'm..! I'm such a horrible useless pathetic excuse for a monster!"

"Alphys look at me," Undyne gently lifted the scientist's chin, "I don't like it when people say bad things about my favorite person in the world. You are the light of my life, you filled up this warrior's wild heart with love and patience. So please, _please_ , don't say that about yourself."

Alphys looked into Undyne's topaz eye, she didn't deserve such love. They held each other close, the unspoken 'I love you' silencing any lingering fears and doubts. I'll be okay. They can get through this, all they needed was each other.


	16. lIttLe Vi-Vi-ViRussss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love it when the microscopic world decides to screw you over?

Mettaton woke up with a wide smile on his face, today was going to be absolutely positively perfect! Why, you ask? Because Mettaton got dinner reservations at a high class monster-friendly restaurant, only the best for his sugar skull! Oh he could imagine it now, just him and Papyrus backlit by candlelight, Papyrus nervously rambling about how much of a good time he's having, but what's this? There's a little bit of sauce at the corner of he mouth! He'd teasingly mention the spot and offer to get it for him, slowly licking the sauce off Papyrus' now blushing face... Inching closer and closer until his tongue was almost in the skeleton's mouth...! Well, that fantasy won't become a reality if he doesn't get a move on! Mettaton gracefully leapt out of his charging station and began his morning ritual. He polished his metal exterior until it was nearly blinding, and began posing sexily in front of his full length mirror.

"Good mORning, gor-gor-gor-gor-gorgeous!"

Oh no. Nonononono! This CANNOT be happening.

"mY vo-vo-voiCE! My beAUTIful voice-ce-ce-ce..." Mettaton's speech sputtered and screeched. He knew he was plugged in last night, he hadn't accidentally downloaded malware, so what in the name of Marilyn Monroe was going on!?

'Alphys I need you over here asap! (;~;)' Mettaton anxiously tapped into his phone.

'Did you get another scratch- I mean mortal wound? -.-' Mettaton pouted, he wasn't that much of a drama queen!

'Ugh just get over here!!!' 

'k give me 5'

\-------------------------------------

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My vo-vo-vocal prOCessoooooor processor is MAlfun-fun-functioniiiiiing..."

"Yikes, let me take a look..." Alphys opened up Mettaton's chest and examined the various circuits and bits of machinery. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so it looked like she'd have to run a diagnostic. After few lines of code and tickety tacks on her keyboard, she finally had a solid answer. This did not look good at all.

'So???' Alphys' phone beeped, texting was a better alternative to talking at this point.

"Um, apparently there's a bug in your processor, but it's not the normal kind. It's like a mutant hybrid between a computer virus and an actual virus."

'Can you fix it? (;~;)'

"Y-Yeah! Of course I can, just give me a couple days-"

"I DON'T HA-HA-HA-HAVE A FEw dAys! Iiii HAVE A DATE-DATE-DATE-DATE DATE TONIGHT!" He shook the scientist violently in a panic.

"Um, uh, c-calm down! Have you ever tried... not talking?"

If looks could kill Alphys would already be dust by now.

"aaaand tried using recordings instead?" Okay, admittedly she could have come up with something better, but that was all she could think of to placate the diva.

'Alphys darling you are a genius!  
\\(^.^)/'

\-------------------------------------

Mettaton decided he was the absolute worst boyfriend ever. Not only did he manage to embarrass himself by accidentally using the wrong sound files (songbird cries, seriously!?), but his sound system glitched out and started emitting a gut wrenching, high pitched static! They weren't even halfway through the first course before being tossed out the restaurant. Mettaton hid his face in shame, he had to ruin it didn't he? Papyrus probably hates him! He may as well let the cat out of the bag...

"I-I-Iiii'm sorsorSOrry..." Mettaton choked out, "I wa-wa-waNTED thissss to BE perFe-fe-fe-fe..."

"METTATON ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Papyrus placed a worried hand on the robot's shoulder.

"vIiiIrusss."

"YOU'RE SICK??? ROBOTS CAN GET SICK???" The tall skeleton was puzzled by this sudden information, but decided it didn't really matter. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL COMMENCE TAKING CARE OF YOU AT ONCE!!" THAT IS WHAT A GOOD BOYFRIEND DOES, IS IT NOT?"

"yOu're-re-re NoT ma-mA-ma-Mad mad?" The metal diva looked at him in surprise.

"WHY WOULD I BE? IS THERE SOMETHING FOR ME TO BE MAD ABOUT???"

Mettaton just smiled and shook his head, he really was lucky to have such a sweet skeleton as his lover. He would definitely make up for this disaster, maybe the next date they could just go for a picnic. But for now, he would have to settle for being mollycoddled (And trust me, he would enjoy every second of it).


	17. Message From The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fell.  
> I burned.  
> I died.  
> But I still live.

I died and now I see everything.  
Every possibility, every alternate universe, every single God forsaken reset.  
Timelines where everyone is dead.  
Timelines where few are left alive and eventually go insane over the murders of those closest to them.  
Timelines where everyone is sadistically tortured for all eternity.  
Sometimes I think it's my fault.  
I could have saved them, if only I hadn't fallen.  
But really could I?  
Could I kill a human child?  
No, could I stop a sociopath with the powers of a God?  
I wonder if there's a timeline where I do.  
No one can see me. I wish I could scream, but I never could speak when I was alive.  
I miss everyone.  
Alphys   
Undyne   
His highness  
Her majesty  
The young prince (I'm sorry I couldn't save you)  
But most of all I miss those two boys.  
I'm sorry for breaking my promise.  
Please keep taking care of your brother, Sans.  
Don't forget.

There is one timeline that shines brighter than the rest of the void.  
One where everyone is free.  
They're happy.  
They live with such burning DETERMINATION.  
The child saw me in a dream.  
They saw me.  
The child did not wear the same face or have the same SOUL as that demon.  
They asked me what's wrong. They said I looked sad.  
I signed thank you.  
I signed I'm sorry.  
I signed take care of them for me.  
I disappeared. They woke up.  
I wonder if the child understood?  
Even if they didn't, I hope they will continue moving forward with a kind heart just as they have been.  
Other timelines grew dimmer.  
Maybe this was the true timeline?  
I died and now I hope.


	18. Confusing Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children can ask some pretty deep questions sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cheese biscuits, it's been awhile! I'm still on the mend from my illness, bronchitis kinda knocks you on your bum, but I did my best! So enjoy!

"Hey, Mom?" Frisk nervously tugged on their mother's sleeve.

The goat monster looked up from the book she was reading, 72 Uses For Snails, and smiled at her beautiful child. "What is it, my dear?"

"Why is it in-ap-pro-pri-ate to say nice things to people you like?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Toriel closed the book, focusing all of her attention on Frisk. This was going to be an... interesting conversation, wasn't it?

"I told Jamie that their dad must have been a baker cuz they had a nice set of buns, and the recess duty got mad at me. I was just trying to make friends! You say nice things to make friends, right?" Frisk crossed their tiny arms and pouted in frustration. Oh dear.

"Um... My child, the kind of language you used is only supposed to be said by an adult to another adult."

"Why?"

"To... To try for a date, I suppose." Well it wasn't entirely incorrect, but for that particular phrase... Toriel shuddered.

"But don't you make friends by dating?" That explains why Frisk attempted to seduce most of the monsters, Papyrus and...herself in particular.

"Uh... Not necessarily. The result they intend for is love." 

"Well, I love my friends, so why can't I say that sort of stuff?" The innocence in the child's eyes squeezed Toriel's heart.

"Friend love and romantic love are two very different kinds of love."

"What's ro-man-tic love?"

"It's... It's the kind of love Sans and I share." Her chest filled with warmth.

"I don't get it... How's it different? What's it like?"

"Well... " She took a deep breath and thought for a second. How could she describe how love felt? "I think about Sans even when I don't mean to. And when Sans is happy, I honestly feel like I could fly. He'll go out of his way to make sure I smile each and every day. When I feel proud of what I've done the first thing I think is 'I have to tell Sans', when I feel sad I can tell Sans and he'll cheer me up or comfort me and share my pain. I would do the same for him. And when you," She ruffled her child's brunette locks, "do something amazing the first person I think to tell is Sans. I know Sans isn't perfect, no one is perfect, but he's the perfect person for me. One day, you'll find someone who will make your heart soar and make you feel joy each and every day, and that will be the perfect person for you."

"Really!?" Their eyes glittered with excitement.

"Of course, my child. Someday."

\-------------------------------------

Frisk hid behind a huge oak tree, breathing heavily, tiny heart thumping wildly in their chest. They knew they couldn't outrun him any longer. He was coming. He was going to find them, and when they did- Suddenly, Frisk heard the crunch of autumn leaves get closer. And closer. Until...

"I FOUND YOU TINY HUMAN! NOW YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS 'IT'!!!" Papyrus tapped them on the shoulder, Frisk gave out a surprised squeak. They were the best in the whole school at hide and seek tag, but the tall skeleton had bested them so easily!

"Can... We take a... Break first?" Frisk choked out through ragged gasps.

"OF COURSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS REQUIRES NO BREAKS, BUT AS YOU ARE A HUMAN YOU REQUIRE REGULAR BREAKS TO KEEP UP YOUR STAMINA." And with that, Frisk unceremoniously flopped onto the ground, leaves crackling underneath them. They began free floating through their thoughts. Now, little Frisk was always a curious kid, even when they had an answer they would question things, so as daydreamed one familiar question popped into their head.

"Hey, Pappy? What's love feel like?" Frisk said out of the blue.

The skeleton's perpetual smile somehow grew wider as he began to ramble, "LOVE IS WHEN YOU'RE WITH SOMEONE WHO MAKES YOU FEEL EVEN MORE COOL THAN YOU ALREADY ARE. AND YOU WILL WANT THEM TO FEEL ALMOST AS COOL AS YOU. YOU'LL FEEL AN ELECTRIC TINGLE WHENEVER THEY TOUCH YOU THAT MAKES YOUR FACE ALL HOT AND YOUR HEART ALL JUMPY. THOUGH, THAT COULD BE BECAUSE I'M DATING A ROBOT. WHY DO YOU ASK?" Papyrus gasped, "COULD IT BE THAT YOU ARE STILL ENSNARED BY MY LOVELY CHARMS????"

"Nah... You're my friend," Frisk sat up to face the skeleton, "And... I just don't get what ro-man-tic love is 'sposed to feel like."

"AH. THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNDERSTANDS YOUR PLIGHT!! THERE ONCE WAS A TIME WHEN I DID NOT UNDERSTAND COMPLICATED THINGS LIKE LOVE OR WHY PEOPLE GO ON REALLY LONG VACATIONS, BUT!!! I LEARNED WITH TIME, SO YOU WILL HAVE TO BE PATIENT TINY HUMAN!!!" Papyrus gave the child a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"'kay..." Frisk was beginning to get a bit frustrated. 'Someday', 'Be patient', why did they have to wait to feel the special love?

"COME NOW, FRISK, IT IS TIME TO CONTINUE THE GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK TAG!!! ...WHO'S TURN IS IT FOR SEEKING???"

"Oh! My turn! My turn!" They jumped up excitedly, they would definitely beat Papyrus this time! They swiftly covered their eyes and turned their back on the skeleton. "One... Two... Three..."  
\-------------------------------------

"Once again, Alphys, thank you so much for babysitting on such short notice. Frisk's bedtime is 8:30, and there's fixings for dinner in the-"

"I-It''ll be fine, Toriel. You, uh, better get going soon." The lizard reassured.

"One more thing," Toriel poked her head in through the door, "Be good, my child. I love you."

With the soft click of the door closing, the two flopped on the couch and sat in awkward silence. Until Alphys piped up nervously, "Soooo...uh...wanna watch anime?"

Frisk immediately smiled and shot their fists up into the air. "Yes."

"Alright, take your pick." She dumped out her bag, filled to the brim with human and monster anime/manga.

"Hmmm..." The child examined the wide selection of anime, eyes settling on a pink box set with a gorgeous blonde woman on the front. "This one! This one!"

"Lady Georgie? That's a classic! But, uh, the subject matter is a bit... convoluted." She began to nervously sweat a bit, it technically wasn't an incest anime because the main character was adopted but...

"What's it about?" They looked at her with such innocence in their eyes, the child was such a pure cinnamon roll.

"W-Well, it's about a human girl from a place called Australia falling in love with an English man-"

Frisk's eyes lit up with excitement, "We HAVE to watch it! Pleasepleasepleaseplease?"

Oh god, she couldn't say no to that adorable face. "Alright, alright. Lady Georgie it is."

A few episodes later, Alphys felt a tug at her sleeve. "...Is that what love feels like?"

"Huh?"

"Abel said he'd jump into a fire if Georgie told him to. Does love make people that silly?"

"...s-sometimes. Love can make you do crazy things. Trust me, I know." And the less Frisk knew about that, the better.

"You love Undyne, so what's love feel like?" They said bluntly.

Alphys turned red and started fiddling with her claws. "Oh. Wow, uh...um... U-Undyne makes sure I never feel alone. She... She does her best to help me love myself as much as she loves me. When I'm with her... I get all flustered and embarrassed, but I feel like I can do...anything. She's the first person who actually genuinely understands me," She could feel herself tearing up, "And...and when she told me that she loved me... I felt so warm and happy. I never thought I deserved friendship, never mind love! B-But Undyne... Loves me. And I love her so much. Oh geez, I'm so sorry! RamblinglikethatwhatwasIthinking!" The lizard covered her face in embarrassment.

"No no! It's okay! I think I get it now. The love thing." Frisk crossed their arms with DETERMINATION, "When you're with the special person that's meant for you, you feel lots and lots of good feelings. And they love you for who you are and make you love who you are, right?"

"T-That's the gist of it." She smiled.

"...I wonder when I'll find my special person."

"Frisk... I've had crushes on other monsters all my life. But none of them ever made me feel like Undyne does. I once read this human saying, 'You have to kiss a couple of frogs before you find your prince.' I think you'll just have to wait until it's, um, the right time for that special someone to walk into your life. But don't, uh, go around actually kissing frogs, okay?"

"'kay..." Frisk let out a soft yawn and snuggled up to the scientist. Within a matter of minutes, the child was in dreamland. Imagining happiness and love in all it's many different forms.


	19. The Fridge Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! And to everybody else in the world, have a great day!

"Mom! I'm home!" Frisk joyfully dashed into their mother's arms, giving her a great big bear hug while Toriel piled on the kisses.

"Welcome back, my child. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah! Oh! I wanna show you sumthin..." The little human jumped down and rummaged through their cluttered red backpack, until they fished out a slightly crumpled up drawing. Frisk patted out a little drum roll on their knees and spun around, showing off their magnum opus with a toothy grin. "Ta-daaaa!" 

The crayon scribbles that graced the page resembled all of Frisk's newfound family. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, everyone was accounted for. "Today in drawing time, we were 'sposed to draw pictures of what we're thank-ful for. And I'm really really really thank-ful I met all of you!" Once again, Toriel felt her heart melting. That child was so sweet and kind.

"It's beautiful, Frisk. However... I think it's missing something." She pulled open a drawer in the kitchen counter, and picked out a shiny sheet of smiling superstar stickers. Toriel smiled as she gently placed the superstar sticker on the corner of Frisk's drawing. "Now it's perfect!"

Their little eyes shined with exuberance; Toriel only gave these stickers when they'd done a good job on their chore chart! "Can I put this on the fridge!? Um, please?" Frisk said shyly once they remembered their inside voice.

"Of course you may." Toriel would have to get a picture later, this was definitely going on the undernet. Well, once Sans helped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! I'm finally not hacking up a lung! Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating and putting out such blecky work lately. I'll do my best, 'cause when you lovely people are happy it makes me happy.


	20. Persistence Can Change Even The Most Stubborn Of Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep, deep underground grows a small, yellow flower...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to all you lovely people. You don't know it but you all saved me when I was having a very hard time emotionally in my life. I never ever thought I would matter to people, but I can feel that, slowly but surely, I'm changing into someone better. Someone who can believe in themselves and in others. So, thank you. All of you.

"...go away, Frisk. Enjoy your 'happy ending'." A small yellow flower apathetically spat out, "Why'd you bother coming here? I'm not gonna start feeling anything just 'cause you came around, you idiot!"

"I apologize, but I am not Frisk. They're at school right now, but it seems you don't wish to see them," A gentle yet booming voice echoed throughout the underground, "So... Howdy! My name is Asgore. Asgore Dreemurr."

"I know who you are, idiot." Flowey snapped. Why did it have to be _him_ of all people!?

"Oh! I suppose you would know, wouldn't you?" Asgore chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his head. Sometimes he forgot that since he was the king of the monsters almost everyone knew who he was.

"Why'd you bother coming here? There's nothing left."

"When we left the underground... It felt like someone was left behind, though I never could have imagined it would be a talking flower!" He said jovially as he sat beside the increasingly annoyed plant.

"Go away. I said there's nothing left here. Now, leave."

"Wouldn't you get lonely?"

"...I deserve to be alone." The flower halfheartedly mumbled.

"Golly, no one deserves to be alone!"

Flowey was just getting more and more frustrated with each word of inane drivel that came out of that old goat's mouth. He can't understand. "Why...? Why do you idiots insist on being so nice!? All I ever did was hurt people! Why won't you kill me!?" He shouted, nearly crying from all the pent up frustration.

Asgore was taken aback. "I don't know exactly what you did, but..." The king looked shamefully at his paws in deep remorse, remembering the innocent blood that once stained them, "I did a lot of horrible things in the past. I was... _am_ a coward. But Frisk forgave me. They truly feel that everyone deserves mercy. Even monsters like me." He smiled wryly.

Flowey wanted to laugh, that stupid little kid wouldn't give up on anybody even if you tried to kill them. Heck, he  
already tried! What. An. _Idiot_. "And why are you telling me what I already know?"

"Because I would like to be your friend."

"Well, you're outta luck there, bucko! I don't need friends! I'm perfectly a-okay all by myself, thank ya very much! Now. Go. Away!!!"

"...Alrighty then." The giant goat monster sighed as he stood to leave, "Oh! I never got your name! What is it?"

"There's no point since you're _not coming back_ ," The plant angrily emphasized, "But I guess I'll tell you since you're so idiotically desperate. I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

"It was very nice meeting you, Flowey." Asgore smiled. God, he _hated_ that stupidly kind, goofy smile. That kind of smile wasn't meant for someone like him. It was meant for the someone he once was, and that person is dead.

"And it wasn't meeting you, now buzz off."

\------

Flowey glowered at the giant king that stood before him. That old goat couldn't take a hint, could he? "You're back."

"It's nice to see you too, Flowey." He smiled that _god damn smile_ again.

"Ugggghhh. How many times do I have to tell you!? Let me die!" Cold droplets of water spilled from a achingly familiar tin watering can onto the ground surrounding the annoyed little flower, unfortunately some of those droplets thought it would be fun to stab Flowey's face with their coldness. "Hey! What are you- Stop it!"

"You don't get a lot of fresh water down here, right? So I thought you could use a drink."

Flowey felt the all too familiar mixture of frustration and confusion grip his mind. Why? Why was he being so nice to someone who openly insults him? He sighed, it wasn't worth getting worked up about. And the fresh water was pretty nice... "Tch...fine. Just stop hitting my face!"

"Oh, I apologize. I'll be more careful."

\-------

"Golly freakin' gee, guess who's back but King Moron? So what're ya kinda lame grab at friendship are ya gonna try this time? Fwiendwy talks? Games? What a load of-" The malevolent plant was interrupted by a spoon of... complete and utter deliciousness being shoved into his mouth. "...What was that? Poison? Please tell me it's poison."

Asgore held up a hefty green bag. "It's an all-natural fertilizer. So... do you like it?" He seemed almost nervous, what an old fool.

"Are you trying to insult me? Feeding me like a helpless child! I could kill you in so many different ways right now-"

"But, did you like it?" Flowey looked away from Asgore's hopeful gaze spitefully, but reluctantly wrapped his lips around the plastic spoon. Despite his protests, it was... well, absolutely amazing. Not like he'd ever say that out loud and give that old man any satisfaction.

\-------

Wow. For the first time in an extremely long time (did resetting timelines make it even longer?), Flowey said something that he immediately wished he hadn't said.

"Did... Did you just call me 'Dad'?" The goat-like monster's mouth was wide open with shock, but soon faded into a wry, mournful smile, "Heh... That brings back memories... I once had two children. Asriel and Chara. They were both such sweet children..." He wiped a stray tear from his eye. Flowey felt nothing.

"I know." Oh boy did he know. He knew more than that idiot could ever know, he could laugh at the brutal irony! "They're dead. Nothing's gonna bring them back." Flowey smirked.

"I know... But you can still call me dad if you want to." The king, once again, grinned an irritatingly kind grin. Did he have to smile like such an idiot all the time!? Asgore really knew how to push Flowey's buttons, didn't he? 

"Shut up, you stupid old bastard!"  
\-------

Weeks had passed, and Asgore had not stopped his daily visits with Flowey. And, admittedly, Flowey didn't hold the same contempt for their meetings as he once did. He didn't feel anything, that much hadn't changed, but that fertilizer stuff was good so he decided he wouldn't get rid of the old fool just yet. But everything changed with one single question.

"Would you like to come to the surface with me?"

What.

He had to be joking. Flowey going to the surface? Impossible. Not happening. No way, no how. This was his punishment. He _deserved_ this. He hurt people, he could hurt people! Asriel's compassion died along with his soul, Flowey was, is, and always will be an unforgivable abomination! ...but Frisk... Frisk forgave him... It made no sense.

"I..."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to decide right now. Just think about it, if you want to." The king left behind a clay pot, just the right size to fit the main part of his roots. Maybe... If that stupid little kid forgave him... No, it's stupid to think that anyone else would ever forgive this abomination. But in a cruel and selfish world, take what you want before it's gone. Sunshine was good for flowers, right? That's why Flowey decided to transfer himself to that pot. He wanted to be selfish, and see the sun. Besides, if he went to the surface he could mess with that little brat. Oh, won't that be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm actually putting a thing on the internet for people to see! Um, feel free to comment, criticize, and give suggestions! I might put out something halfway decent.


End file.
